Greenyworld Recording Studios
Greenyworld Recording Studios is the voice and (some) music recording studios of GreenyWorld Studios used for (some) of the Greenytoons. History With Robert's purchase of Greetastic, he moved the headquarters to the (then-abandoned) apartment complex in which he grew up in and converted it into the new headquarters. While construction workers were tearing down a brick wall, they discovered a large boiler room lead into by a part of the apartment complex with a large electric shuttered doorway leading to an enclosed courtyard. On the right was a loading stage used by the manager for supplies. The boiler room was accessed through two cellar bulkhead doors. With the intention of building a new boiler room, Robert asked John Maxwell Anderson about making music. John talked about the times he made music for logos, and they agreed to convert the boiler room into a recording studio. The cellar bulkhead doors were repainted by Jake Sanford and James Sharp with the Greenytoon characters, and an large anteroom was built that also lead into the studio. The main studio room was fitted with sound insulation and measured about sixty square feet. Later on other adjoining rooms were used for things like making musical instruments and production equipment such as home made oscillators, electric guitars (leading to Robert Stainton founding RWS Instruments Company in 2017), microphone effect pedals, and paper scanners. A full-time engineer was employed to assist with the designs and new equipment purchases. The PA equipment was (and still is) a early public-address system from around 1920 that James Sharp's father owned that Robert, James, James Clayton, and a couple history buffs restored (with the Magnavox speaker modified for stereo transmissions) along with a another set of PA equipment which was self constructed and consisted of plywood bass stereo horns and cast aluminium mid range stereo horns. The telephones were (and still are) a Webcor zip "big button" phone and Unisonic "see through" light up phone and are located in a soundproof room. A red light and a LED screen turns on to inform the people that a call is coming in. Neumann TLM67 Studio Condenser Microphones serve as microphones. Some of the recording desks use Sony ECM-51 microphones. Nady filter shields are used. John Maxwell Anderson's studio consists of a SNES system with a cartridge with Mario Paint (the music part was used), a synthesizer which he previously used for the logos he composed music for, a 1978 Bee Gees Rhythm Machine electronic music keyboard toy, and a computer with various music systems (including but not limited to a computer remake of Mario Paint Music, Anvil Studio, and other). He also uses a instrument built by James Sharp nicknamed the "drumpads", which is a old Chandler School Desk fitted with electric systems and Roland V-Pad drumpads. He also uses various objects that shouldn't logically function as instruments. When first using the studio, Robert Stainton recorded the audio of the episodes and the character voices with stereo tape machines and cassette recorders. These master tapes were then taken to Chicago Recording Company for the final mix down. Part of the reason for this was so he could "make the sounds and vocalizations himself." In early 1995, Robert and his crew began recording and producing the first season of Greeny Phatom's dialogue and audio in the studio. Alex Apple and Apple Entertainment commissioned Sega and Mindscape to build the Stainton-designed "Blastsynth" 32-step, 98-key music sequencer and synthesizer with independent analog and digital sound engines and a cartridge for the Sega Genesis to do some of the music for the show. Most of the other music was done using a Super Nintendo Entertainment System with a Mario Paint cartridge and a tape recorder hooked up to the SNES. Category:Greenyworld Studios Units